


Odcienie szarości

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [33]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 drabble w 100 dni - edycja 2, Fluff, I love grey hair, M/M, mystrade
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabble w 100 dni"Tak, wiem, motyw trochę oklepany, ale miałam ochotę na fluff (jak codziennie).Prompt jest trochę, hmm, zmodyfikowany? Regulamin na to pozwala. Więc to trochę bardziej srebrny, niż szary, albo szaro-srebrny, ale srebrny to wciąż trochę szary, przynajmniej dla mnie.





	

Detektyw Inspektor Gregory Lestrade był przystojny. Nawet bardzo, i to nie w typowo brytyjski sposób. Zwyczajnie przystojny. Nie, żeby Mycrofta to coś obchodziło, przynajmniej wtedy. Po prostu zauważył fakt.

Z biegiem lat okazało się, że to tylko jedna z jego licznych zalet.

Mycroft lubił włosy Grega. Gdy go poznał były szpakowate — srebrno-szare nitki wśród czerni. Jednak z roku na rok było ich coraz więcej, w różnych odcieniach - jedne bardziej szare, drugie prawie białe. Szaro - szary kolaż.

Holmes wiedział, że to nie tylko z powodu starzenia się i wynikającego z tego powodu braku melaniny. To również z powodu stresu, którego w nadmiernej ilości dostarczali praca i Sherlock.

Tak, największa ilość siwych włosów pojawiła się po Skoku.

Półtora roku później Mycroft parsknął szczerym śmiechem, gdy w szufladzie biurka Gregory'ego znalazł farbę do włosów. 

— Ani mi się waż, słyszysz?

— Ale zobacz, jest ich coraz więcej...

— I co? Ja jestem prawie łysy. — I powiedział to na głos tylko Jemu, bo tak naprawdę próbował tego nie zauważyć.

***

A teraz siedział w fotelu Johna na Baker Street.

— Och, no nie wiem, nie było mnie dwa lata...

— I?

— Pomyślałem, że może znalazłeś sobie...złotą rybkę.

_ Och, Sherlock, na co mi złota rybka, kiedy mogę mieć Srebrnego Lisa? _


End file.
